I3U
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU.FU. Quinn has come to the belief that alcoholic must increase her chance of getting pregnant because here she goes again but this time will be different. Quinn, Santana and Rachel relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

Pleases read and review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I 3 U

Cha 1 How it happen

"Quinn let's take another walk around the floor or would you like to use the medicine ball again" Rachel ask Quinn as she got the other girl sit-up in the bed

"No, Tiny she doesn't want to take another walk, use that damn ball or take one of those fucking pills again, but no worries I have want she needs" Santana said walk into the hospital room with two larger bags

"Santana how many time am I going to have to tell you to cleanup your language, and what do you have that you think will help Quinn" Rachel ask

"A sure fire way to get her into the delivery room" Santana said pull out carry out container from the bag "Extra-hot enchiladas," she said opening one container

"Santana it's a myth that eating spicy food during pregnancy to induce labor actually brings on labor. There is no known food that brings on labor." Rachel stated

"Can it Berry I talk to my Mamá she said an hour after eating these she saw my face for the first time."

"And again Quinn is you sure you want to eat those" Rachel said with a smirk on her face

"At this point Rach I will try anything, bring on San" Quinn said you could hear the tiredness in her voice. Santana set the enchiladas down in front of her with a fork and then pulled out a big mint chocolate milkshakes.

Quinn thought second delivery were supposed to be easier , but this wasn't. They've been at the hospital for 10 hours now , and nothing hasn't changed she was still just 5 centimeters dilated. Then as San and Rach began arguing yet again Quinn thought back 8 1/2 months ago and how she get herself in this set situation to begin with

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here your drink ladies" the bartender said

"I still can't believe we came all the way home for a wedding reception but no wedding" Quinn said taking a spite of her drink

"Yeah but the open bar makes up for the wedding" Santana said putting her drink down

"That's true, how do you like living in New York"

"It's good my Papá said he will pay for NYU as long as I major in Medicine as wheel as Music. So I started this Spring"

"How do you like living with Rachel and Kurt"

"They can get on my last nerve sometimes , and Berry boyfriend reminds me of a Ken Doll. Other than that everything good. How the love life you finally broke things off with your professor?" Santana ask

"No, not yet but I have stop sleeping with him and for the last time he not my professor."

"You keep saying that , but he could be Q"

"I don't know wants wrong with me , and my love life maybe I'm meant to be alone for a while"

"Have you ever thought maybe it's the company your choosing"

"Maybe"

Next thing you know they pay for a room and end up having sex until checkout. It was the best night of sex Quinn had ever had in her life. Santana had never flat anything like she did with Quinn in her life not even with Brittany. They left things unsaid before going back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quinn had waited 2 weeks after the wedding to go to Professor Hayes office to break things off with him for good. When she got their she found him getting a blow-job from another freshman girl who was in his English class. She thank god it was Friday she caught Metro-North to her friend's apartment.

"Hey Quinn want you doing here Rachel said drunkenly

Quinn hasn't seen Rachel this drunk since her basement party. Then she remember last week Rach, San and Kurt discovered Brody was a gigolo.

"No, I came to join the party"

"Good because Kurt and Santana went back to Lima for the weekend"

"All men are dogs Rae" Quinn said after an hour of drinking and bad TV

"No, there not Quinn dogs a be trained" Rachel said with a laugh "That's sure , but they still will hump a tree"

"That's true, Quinn is there something wrong with me that people find unlovable"

"Rach want are you talking about of course you are lovable"

"Then why do all my relationship end with the other person cheating on me"

"Because their assholes and don't realize how great you are until they lose you. Look how many times Jessie has tried to get you back" Quinn said holding Rachel in her arms "You have beautiful full brown hair and those chocolate eyes that light up when your existed about something" Quinn said touching Rachel hair and eyes then she begin to caress Rachel legs "Not too much you have legs to die for and that just your physical appeasers. Your best qualities you are loyal, kindhearted, hardworking, and more driven then anyone I ever know"

"Thank you Quinn that means so much to me" Rachel said giving Quinn hug then a kiss the kiss deepened before you know it they were naked and on the sofa, then in Rachel bed, the table and shower.

When Quinn left 5:30 Monday morning before Santana and Kurt came home they decide to give it time since they both just came out of a bad relationship, but they would keep communicating with one another. Rachel told Quinn she had a break in two weeks and if she wanted her to come to New Haven for a real date all she had to was call.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quinn and Rachel had been on two dates since their weekend together in New Haven. Quinn and Santana haven't seen each other in person since the wedding now a month half later after spring break Quinn found herself looking at a plus sign on the pregnancy stick. But the shocker came in the doctor's office.

"Ms. Fabray I understand this is your second pregnancy and your first went wheel you gave birth at 38 weeks " Dr. Moore said with a smile on her face

"Yes doctor"

"That not unusual for teen pregnancy, but let see how this one coming along." the doctor said as she put the cream on Quinn abdomen for the sonogram "Oh wheel look at that twins Baby A looks to be two weeks older than Baby B"

"What"

"It's not unheard of Ms. Fabray it's called Superfetation there had been some cases when the twins were conceived up to 4 weeks apart"

"Has it ever happen with two different partners"

"Yes it has"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

Pleases read and review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I3U

Cha 2 Say What

Quinn look up from her food to drink her milkshake she notice that San and Rach where doing the same. San had got Rach the vegetarian dinner she had stop being a vegan during Senior year. The only meats she could stomach was poultry and seafood. San plate look just like hers she wonder if she got extra spicy to, then so thought about the day after the doctor appointment.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Quinn had known about Chimera Intersexual her whole life being born between 1980-1997 if your mom took the drug BAH-12 to stop morning sickness then you could be chimera intersexual you were born either a male or female. When puberty hits boys testicles move back inside their body's to create vagina and girls clitoris grew into a penis. The whole process was painful and traumatic a lot of kids didn't serve in the beginning and some committed suicide. Support groups where forum for parents, children and family members and the pharmaceutical company were sued. Quinn found out about San being Chimera in middle school a month after joining the cheer team, and she found out about Rach Sophomore when Finn told everyone. So knocking on their apartment door to tell them she was pregnant by both of them was going to be hard.

"Hey Q I didn't know you were coming up this weekend I would've taken tomorrow night off" Santana said showing her in "Quinn I didn't know..." Rachel said

"This was a last minute trip I need to talk two both of you," Quinn said cutting Rachel off and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Okay while Kurt has a late night at the office , so we have the place to ourselves." Santana said sitting across from her. Quinn could tell from her seat Rachel was nervous.

"Um I don't know how to say this but yesterday I went to the doctor and um I'm pregnant," Quinn said

"What" "How far along are you" Santana and Rachel said at the same time after a moment of silences.

"That's the thing Rach one baby is 6 weeks the other is 4 weeks and the only two people I had unprotected sex with are in this room" Then the arguing broke out Quinn stop it by saying "Look wherever you two decide to be adults give me a call but know this time I'm keeping my babies and raising them with or without either of your help" the she left the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rachel and Santana had been giving each other the silent treatment since Quinn walk out on them it took Finn death for them to get their selves together. "Hey how are you doing I broth you some sweet and sour soup," Santana said going into Rachel room a week after Finn funeral "Better Santana how I'm I going to be able to move on"

"One day at a time Tiny then one week and finally one month, but know this as long as we remember him he will always be a part of our lives" "The babies won't know him" Rachel said. They saw Quinn at the funeral neither one went to talk to her. "The last time we talk he told me don't let my pride block my future," San said "He told me to stop being afraid to tell the truth."

"What truth"

Rachel took a deep breath and said "I was jealous"

"Of what"

"About Quinn"

"Your jealous I slept with Quinn first"

"No_I'm_jealous_you_slept_ with _Quinn," Rachel said biting her lower lip

"What?"

"I've had a crush on you since elementary school when you kick Brandon O'Donnell but for picking on Brittany"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"When would I have had the chance you were either dating Puck, Finn, or Sam, with Britt on the side, and then other girls when you were out as being chimera intersexual. There's also the fact you make fun of me I didn't think I had a likelihood of getting a date with you."

"Oh you had a chance Tiny didn't you ever wonder why me and Britt would run to the Cheerios locker room after one of your performances" when Rachel gave her a surprise look she continue" You have the best legs that go straight to a cute little ass that I just want to spank. I kept an change of Satin Gaffs in my locker because of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will remember I'm the girl who was hiding from herself plus I was in love with Britt at the time. Also, no-matter want people may think I would never cheat on Britt and me being with you would be cheating"

"But both of you spelt around with other people until you became exclusive"

"Yeah we spelt around , but no deep emotion were involved with you..."

"With me want" Rachel said walking up into Santana space

"With you..."

"This," Rachel said kissing Santana gentle at first then with more passion when she felt Santana kiss back. And just like with Quinn they end up in Santana bed only stopping to put on condoms this time. Rachel and only felt this type of intensely with one other person. Santana felt everything was perfect , but something was missing no someone. She look at Rachel with devotion in her eyes and said "We will get her back"

"We will" Rachel said with hope in her heart

"Yeah just leave it up to me"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

Pleases read and review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I3U

Cha 3 New Family

"Quinn are you okay" Rachel asks watching Quinn trying to get out of the bed

"I'm fine Rach just need to go to the restroom," Quinn said as Santana help her okay

"I got this Tiny finish eating," Santana said giving Rachel a reassuring smile

Rachel watch as the loves of her life went into the restroom she remember not so long ago she thought they would never have this , but Santana had been right they got their woman and where a family now wait for the two youngest members to make their appears.

OOOOOOOOO  
It was finally time to put their plan in motion and thanks to friends and family support hopefully everything would go as plain. Santana wanted to go in earlier but Rachel told her it would be shellfish of them to do that with examination coming up for all of them. Quinn's exam ended of the 7TH , so the date was set for May 8,2013 move out day.

Quinn was finishing packing her room her roommate Reagan left last night after the party. Quinn took the last three photos off her shelf the first was taken last night at the Theater Party you could really tell she was pregnant now her once flat stomach now had a pouch. The second was the first photo see ever took of the glee club they all look so young she remembered how Finn ran in at the last minute. The last photo was taken for Finn. Rach had convinced her and San to take a group shot of Finn high school girlfriends for when he went off for basic training. Carol had given it to her after Finn funeral. There was a knock at the door Quinn look at the clock it was 10 on the nose her mom was right on time. "Come on in Mom I just finish up," Quinn said not looking up

"Where not Judy Q," Santana said from the doorway with Rachel by her side

"What are you doing here"

"We came to take you home with us Quinn, to give us chases"

"Us"

"Yeah us Q as in the three of us we know we fuck up royally"

"We sorry about the way we reacted its wasn't about the babies, it was about us and our feeling for each other and our feeling for you. We realize after Finn dead we only have so much time on this earth , and we would rather spend it in the light with you, then in the dark hiding from each other" Rachel said taking Quinn right hand "We need you Q to complete our family" Santana said taking Quinn left hand

"Judy help us she not coming to get you here her letter to you explaining everything" Rachel said handing Quinn the letter. Quinn look at the letter taking note that it was mail the their apartment and unopened.

_Dear Lucy Q, _

_I know I haven't been there for you like a good mother should in the past, but when you gave me a second chance I made a value to never let you down again. This is your opportunity to give Rachel and Santana a second chance and trust me they need it they beg me for a month to help them. I'm not the only one they beg your friends and their families two everyone is on your side in this Quinnie. But take it from someone who has to live the rest of her life with many regrets, don't make this one of them. Give your relationship a chance if it doesn't work out at least you will know you tried. _

_I love you now and forever  
Heart of Mines  
Mom_

Quinn wipe the tries from her face with the tissue Rachel gave her "I'll give it a try but if you either of you fuck up I'm leaving , and we can work out visitation rights."

"We won't fuck up Q"

"We may argue about many things Quinn , but in the end we will work them out because we are all committed to this relationship" Rachel said Quinn got a shock when she saw their new apartment. They had move to midtown to a 4 bedroom 3 1/2 bathroom condo that a cousin of a cousin on Santana Abuela side own. Shelby and Beth live five blocks away. Rachel and Santana still had to take their finals next week and the week after.

OOOOOOOOOO  
In June Kurt got new roommates when Blaine, Artie and Tina move in. From June thru, August Quinn took summer classes online while Santana, Rachel, Tina and Blaine work at the diner. Artie work at Shelby Summer Play Workshops.

On August 17 they had a Commit Ceremony since they couldn't legal get married. All their friends and families showed up Santana Abuela brought Father Francis from Lima along to do the Catholic section, Shelby brought her Rabbi Goldman to do the Jewish section while the girl themselves found a Wicca High Priestess to perform the Handfasting. They already chosen to legal change their last names to Braylon.

In September Rachel and Santana went back to school Quinn would go back to Yale in the Spring only taking classes on Tuesday and Thursday when Santana could go along with her because her class schedule would change to Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the Spring. Rachel schedule was all week Monday thru Friday from 8-12.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Oh god" Quinn yelled from the restroom

"Rach get the doctor its time" Santana yelled

On October 26, 2013 at 6:55pm after 12 hours of labor Quinn delivered two healthy baby girls.

Amalia Rena Braylon 5lb 8oz 14in and Rita Abigail Braylon 5lb 5oz 14in

When Quinn awoke in her hospital room Santana and Rachel were right by her side when the nurse brought the girls in and said "You have some people out their await to meet these two."

"Can you send them in" Quinn ask the nurse said yes moments later the room was flooded with friends and family from NYC and Lima.

"I wanna see," Beth said from Puck arms when position on the bed next to Quinn with the twins on both sides of her Beth place a kiss on each of their heads and said "I'm your Auntie Sis"


End file.
